


Promises

by andveryginger



Series: Deja New [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Double Agents, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, RPverse, Spies & Secret Agents, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andveryginger/pseuds/andveryginger
Summary: To stay until morning would imply more than he intended… more than he was prepared to acknowledge.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Once more getting into Reanden's thought processes as he starts to fall for this obstinate woman, despite his protestations.
> 
> Takes place after "Falling Action" (and "Below Board"), but before Life Day that year.
> 
> Written by Ginger with review/input by Keldae. Posted without beta.

_**Kaas City, Dromund Kaas  
3640 BBY | 13 ATC** _

 

Reanden Taerich inhaled deeply as consciousness slowly broke over him, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  _ Mairen. _ He could smell the lingering scent of her shampoo, sweet and clean, feel the tickle of the loose red strands as they skimmed his chin, her head pillowed on his shoulder. Her body was warm against his -- almost too warm, really -- but he was loathe to disturb her, to disturb this moment. It had been far too long.

Six years. That’s how long it had been. Six years since his wife died; six years since he’d held her...since he’d fallen asleep with her in his arms. Since that time, sex had been little more than scratching an itch -- filling the need to be touched, to meet the demands of his flesh while largely ignoring his soul. Not once had he remained to see the dawn, to wallow in lazy kisses as he savored the smooth skin of his lover, drawing them close again to make love at a languid pace. To do so would imply more than he intended… more than he was prepared to acknowledge.

And then there was Mairen. 

His hand smoothed over her arm, draped over his abdomen, an echo of the leg that sprawled over his own. Her breath teased his chest as she sighed, shifting against him. Force, he wanted her -- wanted this: to nudge her awake with his touch and his kiss; to start his day by indulging the intimacy of morning. There was a connection here, one developing far beyond anything they had ever intended. He was not yet willing to name it -- nor was she, he suspected -- but it was dawn and he was still here, wanted to stay here. That much he had to acknowledge.

Her leg slid against his and her head turned, drowsy smile playing across her lips as hazel eyes met hazel. Reaching up, he raked fingers through her hair and drew her mouth to his. The kiss was equal parts gentle and demanding, lips dancing in slow echoes of her hand sweeping over the scarred skin of his chest and stomach. Her fingers moved lower, teasing over him, and he broke away, gasping. “ _ Force _ , Mai…”

“What do you want, Old Man?”

He looked down at her and felt his blood surge: Lips moist and swollen, hair mussed, eyes glassy and pupils blown with want -- for him. His breath caught. “You,” he murmured. “I want  _ you _ , Mai.”

A smile played at her lips. There was a flare behind her eyes, a depth he didn’t want to parse, not now, not in the moment. For now, there was only the beat of her heart against his, the caress of his skin against hers. “Then by all means,” she whispered. “I’m all yours, Reanden.”

The sound of his name, whispered from her lips, triggered a spark through him.  _ Fuck _ , he thought. Tightening his grip on her, he dragged her mouth back to his, lips sealing over hers. He nudged her onto her back and settled between her parted legs; the aroma of her arousal was intoxicating. There would be nothing slow and languid about that morning, he realized.  _ Next time,  _ he promised, sliding home. Her legs wrapped around his waist.  _ Next time. _


End file.
